


Beneficial Friendships

by literallyintentional



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, rich!Oikawa for seemingly no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyintentional/pseuds/literallyintentional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's horny. Oikawa's horny. What's new? They always are, especially around each other.</p><p>This is my attempt at fwb!iwaoi <br/>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficial Friendships

"I'm bored."  
It's an innocuous phrase. No harm or malice can be traced behind the words. If it came from the mouth of anyone else but Oikawa Tooru, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. But as it is, Iwaizumi knows his friend, knows just how dangerous boredom can be when it's under the skin of the Seijou setter and captain.  
Iwaizumi knows he should make a run for it, he should make a pathetic excuse of a lie about his sister needing help, or better yet just dive out of the window. He knows for sure Oikawa's balcony gives out just above the swimming pool, after diving from it when they were kids. It's deep enough, so he wouldn't break his neck, and it's heated, so he wouldn't die of hypothermia even in these cold winter months. He would probably die if he stayed in his friend's bedroom any longer. Oikawa is getting that look on his face. That look that means one of two things: either that he wants to blow something up, or that he wants to blow someone off.  
"Aren't you bored, Iwa-chan?" His grin almost splits his face in two, his eyes get a dangerous glint in them, he crawls off the bed and slides onto the floor next to Iwaizumi. "Don't you wanna play with me?"  
So it's the latter. Iwaizumi is almost certain Oikawa has some kind of oral fixation. If he isn't biting his nails, he's biting his pencil. If he isn't biting his pencil, he's smoking a cigarette. And if he isn't smoking a cigarette, he's finding any which way possible to get into Iwaizumi's pants. Not that he minds. If anything, he's more of an active participant than he'd like to admit.  
They've always been like this. Feelings have never really been of importance to either of them. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa's aromantic and Oikawa knows Iwa-chan can't resist a cute, if not intensely annoying, face. Sex is just a way of relieving built up tension, of dissipating the strain put on both mind and body by exams and team sports.  
"Of course I wanna play with you." Iwaizumi replies, leaning into Oikawa until there was hardly a whisper of space between them, "When don't I?"  
He can feel almost as much as he can see Oikawa's eyes wander languidly down to his parted lips. Iwaizumi licks said lips in anticipation. There's no way he's gonna fold yet though, teasing is always the best bit. They've gone on for hours like this before, getting close, lust clouding both their eyes and their senses, their fingers itching to touch, but never wanting to cave first, always wanting to make the sensation last. They'd barely brush lips, then continue studying or playing video games like nothing had happened. Oikawa would let his gaze linger on Iwaizumi's bare chest post shower. Iwaizumi would pin Oikawa to the wall in a flash then walk off just as quick. It's a game to them. A competition. Rivalry is as engrained into their friendship as smoke is into Iwaizumi's jacket. They both know it's not healthy, but then again, they don't really care.  
Oikawa closes the space between them quickly, obviously not patient enough for the chase today. It starts off pretty tame, much to Iwaizumi's amusement. Meekness is not a trait he often associates with his lighter-haired cohort.  
"Should have known." Oikawa mumbles against pursed lips, "I'm obviously just irresistible."  
Iwaizumi has to laugh at that, grabbing Oikawa and effectively rendering him immobile so he could clamber onto his lap.  
"Yeah, something like that." Iwaizumi smirked, then felt Oikawa's lips against his skin, starting to trail kisses from his ear down to his collarbone.  
"You know Aiko from school?" Iwaizumi asked once his breathing had evened out and he'd gotten vaguely used to the feel of Oikawa's lips pressing insistently against his neck.  
Oikawa hummed in agreement, thusly making his friend shiver from the vibrations.  
"She told me today," his high pitched gasp could probably be heard halfway down the hall as Oikawa bit down suddenly on his neck. Hard. "She told me that I was an arsehole."  
Once Oikawa was satisfied with his handiwork, he leaned back to appreciate his masterpiece of a love bite on Iwaizumi's neck, as his friend continued, "I mean, yeah, you're an arsehole."  
He dove back in to lick across the sensitive reddened area, as Iwaizumi whimpered, "But that's why you like me."  
Life would be boring if Oikawa was nice. It'd be like curry without spice. Or a study session without an orgasm.  
"She called you one too, by the way." Iwaizumi said, "Oh, and you're also a desperate, slutty, little whore apparently. But I don't see how I'm an arsehole."  
Oikawa had to raise his eyebrow at that, staring incredulously up at his counterpart, "What the fuck have I done now? I mean, it's true. Especially when it comes to anything involving you." He pressed his hips against Iwaizumi's stomach so he could feel just how true it was, "But, like, I'm pretty sure I've never done anything for her to know that?"  
Oikawa groaned deep in the back of his throat at the sensation of Iwaizumi's erection pressed firmly back against his own.  
"Fuck, Iwa-chan. You never normally get that hard that quick. How long has it been since you got off, oh my god." Oikawa pushed his crotch down, grinding against Iwaizumi's firm member.  
"Last night, actually." He confessed, blushing through some unknown cause. He always got like this when speaking of his, ahem, alone time. No matter how many times they spoke of the most outrageous sexual acts together, he could never shake the embarrassment he felt about masturbation. "I, er, was thinking about you, actually."  
"That's hot." Oikawa's eyes went wide, "You wanked off to the thought of me. Shit. What was I doing? In your illicit fantasy, I mean."  
"Don't say it like that!" Iwaizumi was now blushing furiously, red seeping down his neck and over his chest. Oikawa briefly wonders if the blush goes down further than the top part of his chest that's exposed by his carelessly buttoned shirt.  
Oikawa's eyes remained expectant.  
"Ugh, if you really wanna know, you were eating me out." Iwaizumi mumbled quickly, not really wanting to let the world know about his late night musings.  
"That can be arranged, you know?" Oikawa winked and stuck his tongue out in a very suggestive way, causing Iwaizumi to smack him on the chest. "You still wanna know why you're a dirty slut and I'm a dick?"  
"Obviously." Although Oikawa knows both of those statements are true, it's still kinda hurtful that someone would say that stuff about him and his friend seemingly without cause or purpose.  
"Aiko saw you kissing her boyfriend."  
Confusion veiled Oikawa's features, "But, Iwa-chan, the only boy I've kissed in the past two weeks apart from you is Yokito, that guy in our Sociology class. He said he was single."  
"Apparently not. She seemed to be taking it pretty seriously, if the way she stole my phone because I 'wasn't paying attention' was any clue."  
"Wait." Oikawa glared at the boy underneath him, "You mean the phone that has a picture of me giving you a lap dance as its background?"  
Iwaizumi smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's why you're a slut, it seems."  
Oikawa rolled his eyes, looping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, "People can be so prudish."  
"Good thing you're not. Don't know what I'd do if you were a pure, unblemished flower, as clean as freshly laid snow. Speaking of things getting laid..." Iwaizumi trailed off, bending down to capture Oikawa's lips in a searing kiss, "Are your parents home?"  
"Mm, think so. They've got guests." He whimpered slightly when Iwaizumi pulled away and stood up, "Where are you going?!"  
"I wanna be loud." Iwaizumi growled, "I've got way too much excess energy and we can't fully go at it if your parents have company. Don't you remember the last time?"  
It was during some banquet Oikawa had forgotten the name of the minute he'd been told it. He'd invited Iwaizumi, obviously, and just after the cheese course they somehow ended up getting each other off by the Mayor's Bentley. Luckily no one suspected them for the strange stains on the executive car. It was a close call.  
Oikawa made a frustrated noise Iwaizumi knew to be of both sexual and general frustration at not getting his way. "Well what're we gonna do? I'm hard as fuck and you're way too tempting. As per."  
"Jeeves is still here, right? He can drive us to my place. We'll put up the partition and have some fun on the way as well."  
Oikawa got up to stand alongside his friend, shaking his head slightly. "You're a bloody genius. A devious, beguiling, deceitful, arousing, provocative genius."  
"I know, I know." Iwaizumi laughed, "Now get your arse into the limo or I'll drag you there myself."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Just hurry up, I don't think I can wait much longer."

They arrive chez Iwaizumi looking positively wrecked. Oikawa somehow managed to lose half the buttons on his shirt and Iwaizumi's hair has definitely seen better days as they scramble out of Oikawa's own personal car. The backs of the fleet of his families black stretch limousines are normally host to old men with prestigious titles on their way to upper class events, not two hormonal teenaged boys obscenely rutting against each other, biting and scratching away their carnal desires. Jeeves obviously bluffs not noticing the way Oikawa is clearly out of breath as he tells him not to wait up, slamming the door and following Iwaizumi into the block of flats.  
It's a different setting, contrasts deeply with the chic interior of his family home, yet Oikawa feels sort of comfier in the small, vaguely grimy flat Iwaizumi abides in. Clearly all thought of interior design are pushed to the back of his mind as he is equally pushed against the wall. Iwaizumi grips his hips, hard enough, he knows, to leave bruises. They're both very possessive when they get going, loving to leave marks on their partner, admiring the disparity between alabaster skin and vivid marks.  
"So," Oikawa started, pushing their bodies together, "Fancy seeing you here."  
Iwaizumi groaned, feeling himself throb against Oikawa's bulge.  
"You wanna top?" Oikawa asked, making to undo his belt.  
"Like that's even a question." Iwaizumi laughed, fumbling to undo his own.  
"Where's the lube?"  
"Kitchen."  
"...Why?"  
"I don't even know."

They stumble precariously to the kitchen, never letting one another go, barely managing to not step on the cat.  
"I wanna give you a blowjob." Oikawa grins, dropping to his knees.  
"What about-"  
"I know how quick your refractory period is, Iwa-chan. We have enough time for two rounds." Oikawa unzipped Iwaizumi's jeans, pulling them down the best he can, then cupped his bulge, massaging it slightly.  
"F-fuck, Oikawa."  
Iwaizumi moaned in such a high pitched way that he'd probably be ashamed of it in any other state when Oikawa's mouth was finally on him. Oikawa Tooru is a God of fellatio, Iwaizumi is pretty sure. His tongue was graced with powers not meant for this Earth and his lips are the devils work. Or something like that.  
Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's mussed up hair and pulls, causing him to produce a sound he's pretty sure is illegal. Well, it should be illegal at least.  
It doesn't take Iwaizumi long until he's coming down his friends throat, trying to pull out but Oikawa keeping him there with a vice-like grip on his hips.  
"Fuck, you taste so good, Iwa-chan." He rose back up and kissed Iwaizumi, pushing some of his own cum into his mouth with his tongue, "Here. Have a taste." He mumbled against open lips.  
Iwaizumi doesn't know when Oikawa found out about all his various little kinks, but he's sure as hell glad he did. They know each other inside out by now, know every which way to get the other going, know exactly what they need. Right now, it's pretty obvious what Oikawa needs. He's palming himself lightly, cheeks burning red, hair slick against his forehead.  
"Want me to take care of that for you?" Iwaizumi replaces Oikawa's palm with his own, rubbing the bulge in the front of his jeans vigorously.  
"Oh, Iwa-chan, I thought you'd never ask." Iwaizumi can tell it's meant to be breezy and teasing, yet it comes out shaky and needy.  
Likewise, it doesn't take Oikawa long either to get off, a bit of rough palming is all it takes to tip him over the edge, make him moan his best friend's name loud and clear. Oikawa can't bring himself to care about the mess he's made of his new jeans.  
"What's wrong with us, today?" Oikawa asks once he's got his breath back, "I swear to god, we both normally last longer than that."  
"I don't know." Iwaizumi leans his head on Oikawa's shoulder, already getting hard again from seeing his friend come undone, "Maybe it's a full moon?"  
"We're not werewolves, Iwa-chan!"  
"You certainly act like one, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi remarked, "My arms are in ribbons. Not even to mention my back."  
"What? I know for a fact you like it rough! So don't give me that shit!" Oikawa protested, "And besides, I'm the one with a massive hickey on my neck! Maybe you're a vampire!"  
"I think we've just found out our Halloween outfits this year." Iwaizumi smirked, thumbing over Oikawa's love bite. This was gonna be a fun story explaining to Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the locker room tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream about iwaoi with me at http://www.sparklydaisychain.tumblr.com


End file.
